vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147944-why-im-struggling-to-log-in-in-anymore
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The problem really is, how many people are running support spec gear sets when leveling? What does healing get you while you're trying to kill mobs and clear zones? Pretty much zilch, carrying about two sets of gear takes up inventory space too. So, if you're leveling would rather pass up on the AP gear for that off chance you want to do a dungeon or adventure while leveling? This is the biggest issue, there is no reason to create parties with various roles being filled doing open world content at all in Wildstar. So, you get people just DPSing through everything until 50 with the odd person here and there who may build a hybrid gear set (I did that after original launch), but it's not ideal. Dungeons and Adventures are also 100% skippable when leveling too which creates another issue there, and then everyone pretty much knows (or finds out) that they're just the same thing as the Vet version, so they may not queue at all since they're not missing anything while leveling. It's a weird dilemma and one that the "Not for this average player thread" has been discussing for some time now. | |} ---- This so much! I wish there was some kind of Personal Story like GW2 where you could make your own origin story and keep making different decisions throughout. I haven't played GW2 in forever so I have no idea how much that has changed, but I really miss it. Eventually, the Personal Story ends up on the same path but there's enough choice throughout to make it interesting. I love creating alts but I just can't bring myself to level them in this game. Also, I appreciate how this thread was presented. Rather than making it all doom and gloom, you explain what you're struggling with. | |} ---- My alt is currently a level 21 full support tank warrior. Queues are anywhere from 20 minutes to 3 hours on entity-1 so far. Queuing for adventures got up to 7 hours before I called it quits. I've sort of given up on my idea of leveling through pve group content unless my friends are online now, and began the long and hard road of slowly completing quests to replace my support gear with something that lets me kill quest mobs faster than 3 years. You will never see me touch leveling queues again. I love tanking, but there is plenty of content at 50 to tank that doesn't drive me nuts. Edited December 8, 2015 by Frosthaven | |} ---- I'll admit, I have zero desire to tank or heal I've done it for most of a long MMO career, I just want to dps at this point. I think I've "earned" it after being peoples meat shield for well over a decade. Edited December 8, 2015 by War Siren | |} ---- ---- Bahaha no joke! I'm just happy that I have no issues finding groups at level 50, because even though lower level group content is struggling a bit it's not as important to me long-term =] | |} ---- ---- I'm always completely flabbergasted by statements like these. It always looks to me like this is either someone who has not played the game lately, as in post-2014, or does absolutely zero explorations in any of the zones. Even in the "old" days, before F2P and the massive speed-up in leveling, I never, NEVER, had to do ALL quests in any zone. At the very least, a bunch of "tasks" got skipped, and sometimes even the zone or regional stories didn't get finished, because my level allowed me or forced me (through reduced quest rewards) to move on to the next zone. This has allowed me to for the most part to pick and choose which quests I wanted to do when I leveled my 6 characters. Now, with the XP boosts and what-nots that make leveling a blink-and-you-missed-it experience, the above point is even more true, you can skip even more quests in each zone. When I leveled my last character after F2P from the mid-twenties to 50, I skipped half of Whitevale, the surface of Farside, and ALL of Malgrave and Western Grimvault, I still didn't grind out every last iota of XP in the content I ran, I never PvP'd or ran dungeons, and I only used one R&R flask doing this. Edited December 10, 2015 by Elo'naa | |} ---- ---- I am always completely flabbergasted by statements like yours, because it seems like you have leveled up exactly one character and skipped a lot of the quests. The problem with the ONE LEVELLING PATH TO RULE THEM ALL because painfully evident on your third alt. 1) You can skip certain quests for 'future playthroughs', sure, but you will still end up doing all the same Story quests in the same order, visit the same places in the same order and fight the same things in the same order. 2) All those quests that you can skip are inconsecuential. They don't add enough to make up for skipping the ones that actually give important ammounts of XP. Which agravates the previous point. And there's still the 'Whitevale>Farside>Wilderrun>Malgrave>Grimvault>Blighthaven>Defile' path that is always the same, no matter the faction, race, player preference or path of the character. | |} ---- ---- 1) Sure, the story, the MAIN story stays the same. Everything below that you can abbreviate to your hearts content, i.e. not finish when it gets boring, or even skip completely. 2) I haven't paid attention to the amounts of XP given by the side tasks, but by doing different side quests on different characters I managed to hit my levels, so I'll say: no, this isn't making a significant difference. Even your point about "There is still ... path that is always the same..." is not correct. I didn't just say "I skipped X, Y and Z completely" to feel good about myself. I literally didn't set foot in Malgrave. Ok, that's a lie, I did go there, as my character is an architect and I wanted to do the crafting dailies there, but I didn't do any quests for XP. Going from Galeras straight to Farside is a bit much of a level jump, but that's a problem with Whitevale in between being so freaking HUGE. But it's so huge that (IIRC) I skipped at least the toxic DRED corner (because that breadcrumb quest seemed to be required last time I tried it) and the transformer hole in the middle (because screw those squirg). I would have left sooner, but I actually like the last sections of Whitevale, the Pell village and the Ascendency, so I finish these on almost all characters. I did completely skip Malgrave and Western Grimvault. I know some people don't like Wilderrun and I bet you could max out Farside, maybe get another level or two via PvP or instances, then go straight into Malgrave and probably do ok with some work. If you think you have to do everything, you do so by choice, because you have OCD, or because you aren't familiar with the game enough, to know when you can move on to the next area, even without the breadcrumb quests, even at a lower level than indicated. | |} ---- ---- There are multiple leveling areas & leveling paths. XP gain is so fast now that you can skip entire sections of content and just go back later to redo them on an alt. You've been playing the same game nonstop for months. A game that has had no new content in over a year. Some stuff will repeat. Carbine is working on new content to be dropped 'sometime before Dec 2016'. Carbine should not be spending valuable time & resources on leveling content (that most people just skip) instead of spending those resources on elder-game content (since most of the players at 50 need more to do despite most of them barely even bothering with existing raids). I'd say that focusing on new expeditions and dungeons would be a far better use of resources for far more people than making a raid that only the 1% of the 1% of the 1% can manage to even do. Dungeons are plenty of challenge and raiding is awesome but isn't always for everyone. Low Level queues are that way because everyone wants to rush to 50 because many players and Carbine themselves keep pushing that mentality. I find it curious that in 'many months' you haven't made enough reliable friends (old or new ones) to get together a few people to run content with you? I healed everything in support spec with assault gear. It can be done but takes a bit more effort to do so. Tanking? It can be done in assault gear; many of my lowbie friends did so without major threat/aggro issues. There's no REQUIREMENT to have support gear but it does HELP if you really need it to do so. The group content tends to be tuned for such circumstances. DPS need to understand that if they pull aggro they need to run TOWARDS the tank so that the tank can AoE taunt and get aggro back. DPS need to understand that if they give the tank ~10 seconds of intial aggro & dps on mobs/bosses before they jump in, the tank can hold aggro very well even IF they're in assualt gear. Dungeons & Adventures pretty much expect you to have AT LEAST all blues. Reputation grinding helps with this and I was able to get Beloved in Celestion and get awesome purple quality pieces to fill out my set and lasted me several levels. It is optional but you get blue-quality questing gear thrown at you by the truckload even if you do only the story and zone quests. That seems crazy. I queued as a DPS and as a Healer on my spellslinger while leveling. Same server (Entity-1) on Exile faction; the queues are cross-server so only difference really is faction. I got all my queues in less than 5 minutes, usually 2 minutes, and sometimes (rarely) 10 minutes. I ran Adventures and Dungeons with my newbie Exile circle. I don't queue for that kind of thing with randoms (since most randoms are even more toxic in Adventures even if you get a queue). I hate to say it but make some friends. Chat with people and say hi. Don't be completely silent & solo-yolo while leveling. Making friendships is far more valuable than just zooming to max level and too many people dont' realize this, then wonder why they have to deal with crap when sitting in random queues. This is an MMORPG. Massively MULTIPLAYER Online RPG. The game is very solo-friendly but pretty much requires friendliness and asking for help in public chat if you want to get group content done. The concerns in this post (and many other posts) are completely justified, but many of them seem to be 'make some friends' problems. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is a blatant falsehood. There's TWO levelling paths per FACTION UP TO LEVEL 23. After that, BOTH factions reach the SAME LOPP VILLAGE in WHITEVALE. After that, both do the same things, in the same order, for the same reasons. The only thing that changes are the aesthetics of the NPCs you talk to and the bases you visit (which are in geometrically similar positions in the map). Hell, have you forgotten about the TWIN phagecannons in Southern Grimvault? Where both the Exiles and the Dominion infiltatre and destroy in exactly the same way despite them BEING IN TWO DIFFERENT LOCATIONS (that are of course geometrical to each other). That is NOT 'multiple levelling paths'. It's the illusion of having multiple levelling paths. Edited December 11, 2015 by Ildur | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Next complaint is that "it's all taking place on Nexus all the time, why can't we go to another planet to level?!"? Yes, it's Whitevale, Whitevale all over again, same snow as yesterday. Would you like yellow snow? I'm telling you that you can do different content in different zones on subsequent play-throughs, where with 2, maybe even 3 toons you can do completely different quests to 50, except for the main story quest line, and your complaint is now, that "you are still going through the same zones every time"? I give up. And we're talking leveling paths, so capping rep is a whole different issue. | |} ---- Technically, yes, but in practice, with the new leveling speed, if you do one you can all but skip the next zone. | |} ---- Skipping zones or parts of zones along a linear path just because you can outlevel areas does not constitute multiple leveling paths. Multiple leveling paths would be completely different zones built for the same level range that you can choose between. Silverpine versus the Barrens. Kessex Hills versus Snowden Drifts. Cape Jule versus Kingdom of Pelladane. Celestion versus Algoroc. | |} ---- Nice strawman there. The areas are linear. You can skip things but you are still going through the same path. Seriously, you must have NEVER levelled more than two characters for you to sutstain this bucklecake notion that there are 'multiple paths', because I have NEVER been able to do 'completely different quests' over to level 50 and I have leveled Four characters in both factions. I skipped a crapton of quests, sure, but then I ended up underleveled in two occassions, and all the story quests? All. The. Same. What you are saying is that because I can chose NOT TO go into the Café next to my house when going to the bus station, then there's TWO PATHS for me to reach the bus station. That's ridicolous. Edited December 11, 2015 by Ildur | |} ---- Well, faction reputation isn't all that important any more since they dropped it from the attunement requirements. Oh sure there are some neat things on the rep vendor but not something I tend to stress over. Prior to Drop-6 I'd still be short some rep. when I hit 50. The best-thing-ever was to dump those rep-certs we'd get from contracts into Crimson Badlands and Northern Wastes rep converters which would award you one faction rep per region rep. Conversely (or maybe perversely would be more accurate) Guardians of the Grove and Defile reputations would award you one faction rep for every two regional rep point. | |} ---- Ok, I think I get it now. You guys are really upset that you have to go into the same zones, no matter what you do in the zones. Yea, I can see why you'd be upset. But. The OP's complaint was "While you have a choice of levelling zone for a short while, once you reach your capital city it's the same exact quests all the way to max level, which is simply a slog," I read "slog" as a tedious march, offering suggestions to lessen the tedium by doing different (non-main story) quests, which no one has disputed yet. So, if your tedium is caused by doing the same quests over and over again, I offered up a solution for this. If your issue is with the scenery, I can't help you there. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This point in particular. The old Azeroth (pre-Cataclysm) had absolute gobs of leveling content and entire alternate leveling zones/paths for easily doing on multiple alts. But what happened? People zoomed past and skipped the stuff that wasn't the most efficient and quickest leveling route. I agree with the sentiment that resources are better spent elsewhere. I did have a little birdie tell me that new content may arrive before May of 2016. It is something, at least better than 'December 2016'. So there is hope. Codenamed 'Redmoon' so keep an eye out and be sure to watch their Friday livestreams on Twitch on the official WildStar Twitch channel. Edited December 12, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- You know, I really need to catch those streams to be better informed >.< Right now it's all about momentum. The F2P Cash shop purchases are probably being used to spin out new content, and that content in turn would be used to spin out more cash shop goodies, and so on and so forth. As with any momentum based machine, the first push is going to be the most important. Hopefully they are able to hit the content areas that'll keep people pushing through so they continue to gain speed! Edited December 12, 2015 by Frosthaven | |} ---- Not everyone. I knew tons of people who spent a huge chunk of their play time just leveling alts across different paths and whatnot, myself included. Leveling alts is one of the main things - besides roleplay - that keeps me engaged long-term in a game. I don't really do endgame on more than one character, so once an alt is level capped, my playtime on them is very limited. Edited December 12, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- ---- The different paths system was supposed to help encourage making alts (at least 4 of them). You get one of each class and make sure they have different paths and make sure one of them is on the opposite faction. So that's what, 6 classes and 4 different paths and one with completely different starting zones and storyline? Well let's wait till the Redmoon drop in *removed by Protostar* of 2016. | |} ---- I tried leveling up different paths. I hate pretty much all of them except Explorer which has no group utility. I get to max level too quickly, and the quests are just boring. I'll give Carbine props for trying though, it just didn't appeal to me at all. | |} ----